The Ballad of Captain Bree
by SuperNova880
Summary: NOTE: This FanFic is actually based on a musical called The Lady Pirates of Captain Bree but because they did not list that specific musical as a category, I decided to use some of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. However, this is not meant to follow the Pirates of the Caribbean plot in any way, This is an entirely different story! SEE MY PROFILE FOR REAL SUMMARY!
1. Welcome to the Bloodrose

Chapter One: Welcome to The Bloodrose

(Bree's P.O.V)

"Shawna get up here!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs for my first mate, Shawna to get her butt up on deck. "Aye captain" she said groggily, "I was just trying to get some sleep." "You will surely have plenty of time to sleep when you are dead." I replied with a smirk. Shawna wasn't just my right hand girl, she was also my best friend. We were very close and she always had my back no matter what the odds. That's why I made her second in command. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the ship in the distance. "That" I said, "Is why I called you up here." "Wait, we are going to take _that _ship?!" Shawna questioned, obviously horrified "I heard that that ship was run by Captain Jennings, the highly respected captain from London!" "Aye but we can take em." I replied. "Yeah, but what if they take _us_ all the way to London jails first?" muttered Shawna, still not comfortable with the idea. "I doubt they will" I said with a mischievous grin. "I have a feeling they know that we are coming." Shawna sighed, "One of these days, you will get us all killed with your recklessness." Her words rang with truth, but I wasn't offended. She often said things like that in order to get a rise out of me. Which admittedly, wasn't very hard to do. "If I'm not mistaken, the entire crew knew of this when they elected me captain did they not?" I inquired sarcastically. "Aye, that they did. And surprisingly no regrets... so far." I humored her by responding, "Three deathless years I have been your captain and this is the respect I get?" Shawna just rolled her eyes and elbowed me in a playful way. "Orders captain?" I smiled slyly and cleared my throat. "I say its time to give them a proper welcome to The Bloodrose."


	2. Pirates!

Chapter Two: Pirates! (Captain Jennings P.O.V)

"Fergus what in the world is going on up there?" God almighty, it wasn't easy being captain of the Kayla May when nobody ever does their job. "Sorry sir, but I was just um... checking on something" Fergus stuttered out. "Checking on what?" I inquired. "Well….." He started. "Spit it out Fergus!" I yelled. "You see sir, there seems to be a bit of an issue. It appears as if there are pirates off the starboard side."

"Pirates?!"

But how? I thought to myself. I was sure that when I was asked to guard Madam Prescott and her niece that Admiral Moore assured me these waters were safe. Of course, I had been expecting something like this. Admiral Moore was a respectable gentleman but, not always the most considerate of other people's tasks. "Well, what are we going to do?" Fergus asked in a frantic manner. "We will do what we always do in this sort of situation, just get the guards up here and get them armed." I muttered.

"But don't you see sir? That's the problem, the crew jumped ship at first sight of the pirates!" Why those cowards, I thought. "Who's left on the ship?"

"Just the Prescott's, the cook, and of course the prisoners you have below deck."

"Well then, the prisoners will have to be our crew. I'm aware they aren't trained swordsman, but with them I'm convinced we can hold off the pirates."

Suddenly Madam Prescott walked in with her niece, Julia. "Great" I muttered. I'm tasked with protecting some of England's finest aristocracy and within merely a week of leaving London, we manage to run into trouble. Only I could have luck this bad. As Fergus explained the situation to the Prescott's, I thought about what it would be like to encounter real pirates. After all, I had never come across anything like this before, it's amazing how little I knew. Within seconds I was yanked away from my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps on the deck. Mr. Bidwell, a famous writer that I had the "honor" of transporting back to Port Royal approached me furiously. "Captain Jennings, just what do you plan to do if these nasty cutthroats board the ship?" he demanded. I cleared my throat and put on my calmest expression, "I have able bodied men on their way up as we speak, everything is under control." I answered. Mr. Bidwell simply scowled at me in disbelief until Madam Prescott spoke up. "Could this makeshift crew be the prisoners you have below deck?" she asked knowingly. _That _I didn't want to answer. "I can assure you ma'am, they won't take us without a decent fight."


End file.
